


The Legend & The New Guy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been working at Freight Height’s haunted house since the beginning of October, and it was finally Halloween night. It was the busiest and most profitable night of any haunted house, and so by default it was also the most dreaded night for the actors who worked in the haunted house. Dean had been kicked, pushed, and on one rare occasion, exorcised. He was tired of it.<br/>Until Gabriel told him about Cas. That's when things got interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend & The New Guy

Dean shoved the plastic mask over his head. His breath immediately filled the small area with hot, wet air, and Dean wrinkled his nose in distaste. He walked across the room in search of his gloves, wich were large, clawed, and a distasteful fluorescent green that really shouldn’t be this hard to find.

Dean sighed and kicked at one of the chests sitting open, leaning on the wall. He’d been working at Freight Height’s haunted house since the beginning of October, and it was finally Halloween night. It was the busiest, and most profitable night of any haunted house, and so by default it was also the most dreaded night for the actors who worked in the haunted house. Dean had been kicked, pushed, and on one rare occasion, exorcised. He was tired of it. Sure, he liked scaring people. He just didn’t like what came after.

 

“Hey, Gabe!” Dean called, across the room. “You seen my gloves around?”

Gabriel frowned and shook his head. “Nah, nowhere. But hey, isn’t tonight your first Halloween?”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah.”

Gabriel stuck his tongue between his teeth and sniggered. “That mean’s it’s your first time trying to scare Cas!”

“Cas?”

Gabriel nodded solemnly. “Yeah, Cas. He’s a legend.”

“What’s so great about him?”

 

Gabriel sat on a bench by the door with a flourish. He motioned for Dean to do the same, so he did. “Let me set the scene for you,”Gabriel started. “The year is 1997. Cas, the hero of this story, is a solid six months old. Tiny little dude. Now, Cas has got a big brother, who’s kind of a dick. He’s fifteen. The big bro was supposed to watch Cas, you know, babysit while the folks were out, but he also was supposed to meet up with his friends at a haunted house. This haunted house, in fact.”

“I know where this is going,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Gabriel leaned forwards, his expression goading. “I don’t think you do. See, the big bro ended up taking little Cas into the haunted house. What can I say? The 90’s weren’t full of things called ‘responsible parents’ and somehow the kid got in. And he goes through the haunted house, well, he goes through half of the haunted house until Ellen, you know, the lady who is the Ghost by door number three? Yeah, Ellen kicked them out. But here’s the twist: little Cas didn’t give a crap. He’d gone through two rooms of loud noises, screaming, blood, dead people, smoke machines and fake wind, and this dude is just sitting there, totally chill. Not a tear.”

“Bullshit.”

“No! It’s true. And the kid comes back in 2003, he’s like five, and he does the whole thing with his big bro, and he doesn’t even jump. Ever since then he’s come back every year, alone, and we have a deal that if someone manages to get him to freak, they get twenty bucks from everyone.”

 

Dean sat up. “Say I believed this whole Cas thing,” Dean began. “What would ‘freak’ mean? Like, what are the parameters of this bet?”

Gabriel clapped and rubbed his hands together. “Now we’re talking! You gotta get him to full-on yell. Not a jump, not a reflex-punch. I’m looking for a full-on cheaply budgeted horror movie scream.”

“What’s this kid look like?” Dean asked.

“Well he’s seventeen, got dark hair, a serious face, probably around your height. You know what? I’ll signal to you when he comes through the house tonight.”

Dean shrugged. “Alright. What’s gonna be the signal?”

“You’ll know when you hear it.”

…

Dean’s right arm was sore, and his ears were ringing from hearing the same tired howling from the scene in the room after his own. The fake wind that pushed at the curtain in front of him was his only respite from the stuffy mask he’d shoved himself into. He was so tired, he thought he was going crazy when he heard a loud squeaking noise coming from the beginning of his room.

“Caa! Like, CAW CAW!” Gabriel stepped out from his position and cupped his hands around his mouth. “AUTHENTIC BIRD CALL,” he screamed.

Dean sighed. “Brilliant signal, Gabe,” he muttered under his breath. Slowly, he squared his shoulders. The “legendary” kid was about to walk by, and he couldn’t help but feel a tingle of curiosity at the back of his neck. He felt tense suddenly, and his breath seemed louder inside his humid, plastic head.

A hand pushed aside the curtain that served as Dean’s tell when someone was coming. Then came the rest of the person--dark hair and an average build. His expression was one of neutrality. When he looked up, Dean could tell he had light colored eyes, but that they were unshaken.

It was what made him so unerving. His whole body was average--right down to his grey colored sneakers. But the way he held himself was almost unnatural. Almost distant.

 

Dean jumped from the shadows and with a great stomp landed in front of the boy, his gloved hands razing the edges of his arm. The fog swirled around him, and he bellowed as loudly as he was able with his already dry, abused throat.

 

The kid--Cas--stopped in his tracks. It was different from the way most people reacted. If they were scared, most people would either yell and run or yell and punch. If they weren’t scared, they’d look defiant, cocky, or stern. Cas looked unlike any other customer. He was obviously surprised by Dean’s entrance, but his eyes were bright and alert with polite interest, as if he was at a dinner table and someone had begun to talk about the weather.

“Oh,” Cas said, calmly. “Excuse me.”

 

With that, Cas scooted by and went into the next room.

 

…

 

Dean almost jumped out of his shoes when he saw Cas walking into the ice cream parlour. He’d been right in the middle of chatting up Kathy--the girl behind the counter--but he lost all train of thought the second Cas walked in the door.

“Oh my god!” He yelled. He rushed up to Cas. “It’s you! Man, after Halloween I wasn’t really sure you were even real. I can’t believe Gabe was telling the truth.”

 

“Sorry,” Cas started, his eyebrow piqued in curiosity “do I know you?”

 

Dean felt his cheeks flush with heat. He scratched at the back of his head and tried not to bite his own tongue. “Uh, not really. I work at the Freight Height’s and I tried to scare you on Halloween.”

“Oh,” Cas said. “That’s interesting. You must have so many visitors. How did you recognize me?”

“You’re kind of a big deal, because of what happened in 1997.”

“Oh my god,” Cas laughed, and for the first time, he showed some kind of emotion. “I didn’t realize people still even knew about that!”

“Are you kidding me? You’re a legend!”

 

Cas put out his hand, and Dean shook it heartily. “Nice to meet you, uh...”

“Dean.”

“Dean.”

 

Kathy rapped on the countertop. “Listen, are you two gonna stand there all day flirting, or are you gonna get some fucking ice-cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to continue this or not. It's the first thing I've ever posted on AO3, so if it gets good feedback I'll continue. If not, I'll work on something else. Either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
